This invention relates generally as indicated to a golf club and, more particularly, to a golf club which provides an indication to a golfer to begin his/her downswing.
A proper swing is essential to mastery of the game of golf. Without a proper swing, it is impossible to drive the golf ball with consistent accuracy and the desired force, both of which are essential to the realization of a satisfying golf game. Of particular relevance to the present invention is the pause at the top of the backswing which is crucial to insure a controlled downswing. While many golf swing instructional devices have been developed to help a golfer improve his/her swing, these devices do not address the appropriate pause that is required to perfect a swing, they require expensive and complicated equipment, and/or they can only be used in practice settings.
The present invention provides a golf club which incorporates an indicating device for signaling a golfer that he/she should begin the downswing. The signal can be audio and the indicating device can comprise ball bearings and a washer positioned within the shaft of the golf club whereby it does not require expensive or complicated equipment. Furthermore, the golf club according to the present invention can be used in practice settings and also during actual games to improve a golfer""s swing.
More particularly, the present invention provides a golf club comprising a shaft having a chamber with a percussion surface positioned at an upper end thereof and at least one percussion impact object movably positioned within the chamber which strikes the percussion surface to provide a signal to a golfer that an appropriate pause has been taken at a top of his/her backswing. The percussion impact object(s) can comprise a ball member (e.g., a ball bearing) and the percussion surface can comprise a washer fixedly mounted at the upper end of the chamber. A further ball member (e.g., a ball bearing) having a diameter greater than the diameter of the chamber can be used as a stop defining a lower end of the chamber. Preferably, the chamber occupies an upper portion of the shaft within the grip area (e.g., the upper 25% of the shaft).
These and other features of the invention are fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims. The following descriptive annexed drawings set forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention, these embodiments being indicative of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed.